


There Is Just One Thing I Need

by SpaceSpells



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Daddy kink??, Fluff and Smut, Like very cheesy, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Shiro did not marry a rando, This fic is cheesy, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, all the paladins are alive and well, allura didn't die, anyways its christmas, background allurance, but it’s a Christmas fic what do you expect, credits who??, espECIALLY TOWARDS THE END, i'm gonna be salty until the day i die, this is after the lions fly off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSpells/pseuds/SpaceSpells
Summary: I kind of gave up towards the end, I'm sorry fghjkl its 3:30 AMAnyways, Season 8 was all a fever dream.Thank god ao3 exists lol.This was for the babe @phinamin ily ;)





	There Is Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phinamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinamin/gifts).



GIt turns out that saving the universe multiple times actually does have its rewards. Of course Shiro was quick to be modest and humble, explaining to the Galaxy Garrison and everyone else that it was their duty to do so. Keith, on the other hand, was grateful for the small house they’d been given to live in for their efforts and comfort. It was near the Garrison, but far enough away that they could wake up at the crack of dawn to see the sunrise - which was normally what they did. Not today. 

Keith woke up early that Christmas Eve morning. It took him enough time to actually get out of bed without Shiro noticing his absence, but he luckily made it in the clear with Kosmo taking his spot. Of course. That part was not planned. He successfully snuck down the stairs of their new home, several carefully-wrapped gifts in his arms. 

Originally, the home was for Keith. It was quiet, secluded, peaceful. Just the way he liked it. Shiro, however, had been offered a luxurious place directly next to the Garrison (or as Keith called it, ‘a fancy-ass equivalent of a dorm room’). To almost everyone’s surprise, Keith included, Shiro had declined. Ever since the paladins’ last fight with Honerva, most of them had gone their own ways. Lance and Allura lived happily, as did Hunk and Pidge with their families. But Keith? Well, aside from occasional visits from Krolia and Kolivan (whom everyone, except Keith, was _convinced_  were together, despite their lack of acknowledgement), Keith was alone-- So was Shiro. It just made logical sense for him to move in with Keith. Right?

 Keith made himself chuckle a little bit just at the thought as he struggled down the stairs with the gifts. He approached what was a sad, sad, excuse for a decorated Christmas tree. It had a messy string of lights spiraling around it, along with a few scattered ornaments on only one side. It would’ve been fully decorated and finished if Shiro wasn’t feeling so amorous that night.

He blushed.

Setting the gifts down below the tree, he’d noticed that Shiro had already done his work as far as getting Keith’s gifts there without him realizing. So _that's_  why Krolia had kept him so distracted the other night.. Still, he continued to spread out his array of presents, knowing that the most important one was the smallest. Shiro would have to dig for it in the red and green pile of boxes and bows. Keith stared at his handiwork until he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, followed by a sharp chin resting on his shoulder. _Shit_.

 “I thought you were going to sleep in?”

“Mmh, I was. With _you_. You had me fooled for a minute though, I have to hand it to you. But then I realized my boyfriend isn’t actually that fluffy, nor does he lick my face a thousand times when he’s happy to see me.” Shiro kissed his cheek. 

 _Dammit, Kosmo_. Keith giggled, turning around in Shiro’s hold to face him and get that great morning kiss he would never tire of. His hands traced from Shiro’s waist to eventually lock together behind his neck.

“Good morning to you too. Want some coffee? We both know Lance’s family won’t let us leave the house without being stuffed, so we might as well hold off of actual food until then.” Shiro’s left hand gave small strokes across Keith’s back just the way he knew he liked it, it calmed him down. It made him feel even closer than they already were.

“Yeah. That’s fine.” _Shit_ , Keith had almost forgotten about the party. They still had about an hour to get ready, right? “I’m actually going to go shower real fast, can you put the coffee on?”

“Sure.” Shiro paused, a questioning, cocked eyebrow that Keith recognized almost instantly, “I’m surprised you don’t want me to join you.”

“You can if you’d like,” Keith was cut off short by Shiro, stealing another tired, lazily affectionate kiss. 

“I would like to. I’ll set up the coffee machine and meet you up there, okay?” One more peck, and Keith agreed to Shiro’s plan of action. _God_ , he loved it when Shiro got like this. Affectionate, not wanting to take his hands off of him, loving. Keith supposed it was to make up for all of their time, well.. Not talking. As Shiro had explained it, he wanted to give Keith some space, wanted to take things slower. Of course, that didn’t go as planned.

Keith managed his way upstairs again, stripping himself down before getting into the warm shower. He was already fully dowsed and lost in thought by the time he saw the shape of a now naked Shiro from outside the foggy glass of the shower. That is, until Shiro finally opened the door and stepped inside, which resulted in the same immediate tension between them. Rarely did they ever actually shower just to shower. As if on cue, Keith felt Shiro’s hand slip back around his waist just as they had earlier. He felt his mouth trace along his neck and shoulders, leaving marks and bites wherever he could. _Shit_. 

“Shiro-” Keith only got a groan in response. He could feel the arousal starting to burn up within him. However, just as earlier that morning, Keith had other plans.

“ _Takashi_..” Shiro paused his advances and waited as Keith turned around, looking away to avert eye contact.

 “Did I do something?” 

“Of course not.” Keith eased his worry, “I just want tonight to be special. I’d also rather not be late again.” And have to deal with those knowing glares from the others.

“Oh. Right.”

He looked back up, chuckling to meeting Shiro’s embarrassed, though understanding smile, “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

It didn’t take much convincing, but Shiro agreed. “You’d better.” He’d jokingly squeezed Keith’s ass in the process, before grabbing the shampoo and using the shower for what it was actually meant for.

 

* * *

 

Despite Keith’s grand efforts, they’d been running late anyways. It was really only due to the fact that Kosmo decided to knock over and spill tremendous amounts of coffee on the kitchen floor. How did that even happen? Fuck if he knew. Still, Keith couldn’t be mad at him. Not for long, anyways. Keeping the dog outside, Keith knew he’d be safe-- it’s not like any coyotes only a fraction of his size could harm him. Besides, Kosmo could just teleport inside if he really wanted to.

 Arriving at Lance’s doorstep, Keith and Shiro were met with a barrage of shouting children-- really only two-- Sylvio and Nadia, Lance’s nephew and niece. It was a miracle Keith had actually remembered both of their names. Then again, Lance had a tendency to talk about his family a lot. It wasn’t something Keith nor Shiro would relate to very much.

Keith was alright with kids. A little awkward at times, but good at making them feel better. He’d actually helped a few of the younger cadets at the Garrison who were having a rough start from time to time. Shiro, however, was amazing with kids. He really got into character and let loose with them, gave them something to believe in. After the initial hello’s and quick introductions, it didn’t take long for Shiro to join in with their tea party while Keith stood watching from the side. He was proud.

 Allura had come up behind Keith, smiling as she too watched in amusement. “He really is good with them.”

 “Yeah..Yeah he really is.”

Allura paused, just long enough for Keith to give her his full attention. “Are you alright..?”

She gave a quick nod and gently placed a hand to her own stomach with a smile, “Eventually, what do you think he would say to entertaining one more?”

It took an embarrassingly long moment for Keith to catch what Allura was telling him, but once it finally did, his eyes lit up and he pulled her into a tight hug with a taken-back laugh, “Holy shit, you’re--?!”

 

“Shh, shh!” She went along with him in a mischievous chuckle and quiet whispers so not to attract any more attention, “Yes! But don’t tell anybody, alright? I’m going to surprise Lance tomorrow, but I just couldn’t hold it in, I had to tell _somebody_.”

“Why not Coran?”

“Oh, _A_ _ncients_ , no, the poor man would probably faint where he stands-- and likely will.” The two giggled at the mere thought, but Keith’s gaze shifted back to Shiro who was now standing with the kids at the announcement that dinner was ready.

“What about you?” Allura cut off his thoughts with a questioning look and gave a soft smile, “Are you still planning on doing it soon?”

 “Tomorrow morning, actually.”

 Allura’s face lit up. 

“Oh, Keith! Congratulations!” She whisper-yelled, but shook her hand on Keith’s shoulder in the most encouraging way possible. 

Keith could only respond with a small “Thank you,” and a nervous laugh. 

Allura paused, rolling her eyes, “You know he’s going to say yes, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, I just..” Keith paused watching him again. Out of everything they’d been through, Keith couldn’t imagine they would even still be alive at this point. The love of his life had died and come back, been cloned, gone through tremendous amounts of trials in the meantime, “I never thought I would actually get the chance.”

“Well, now you do, and I’m incredibly proud of both of you. Now get over there and sit by him before the kids can take your spot.” The two laughed once more before heading over to the, incredibly large, dinner table where everybody now sat.

It was a nice reunion of sorts, even though it hadn’t been long at all since they’d last seen each other. Incredibly enough, just sitting down and having a meal felt.. Strange. Just weeks ago, they’d all been fighting a war out in the middle of space in order to save numerous realities, let alone the entire universe itself. Saying it was a lot to process was an understatement. It was sort of an unspoken agreement for the paladins to move on with their lives, to forget the traumas and torment of that war-- but Keith would never forget. Voltron brought Shiro back in his life, and that’s where he would stay, trauma and all. That was the whole point from the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Dinner took about as long as Keith had anticipated. It was well into the night by the time he and Shiro left the house, giving everyone a proper hug and goodbye until the next time (which likely wouldn’t be too far away). It was nice to have this.

A family experience. That’s who they all were when it came down to it. Nothing would ever change that.

As soon as Shiro had said his own goodbye’s and gotten into the passenger’s seat, they finally left for home, waving goodbye back at the kids who always made the goodbye’s the hardest.

He pulled out of the driveway with a smile and headed home. The fifteen minute drive really only consisted of Keith and Shiro singing (in a very tone-deaf and off-key manner) along to the usual Christmas songs playing on the car radio all the way until they got home. Even when they did eventually get out of the car and walk in, they were just tiredly laughing, hand-in-hand.

The cuteness came to a rather abrupt halt as soon as they reached the door. Keith fiddled with his keys to find the right one, but was rudely interrupted by hands sliding around his waist and a mass of what he knew to be Shiro’s body press against the back of him. 

“We’re not even in the house yet, you know.”

Shiro leaned over close to Keith’s ear with a smile, “Yeah, like you care about being seen..”

 Touché.

Miraculously, Keith was able to open the house door and practically fell into a passionate make-out session-- More like he was pushed up against the nearest wall and had Shiro with the inability to keep his hands (and mouth) to himself. He _did_  say he’d make it up to him later.Now was later.

The passionate exchange of kisses was reciprocated, and not even a minute had passed to have Keith’s shirt off, with Shiro’s hands running all over him.

“Shiro,” It wasn’t that Keith objected to being fucked against the wall, it was more that he had other plans for them. And the fact that Kosmo was sleeping on the couch in front of them, and Keith would rather not subject him to.. This. “Take me upstairs.”

“Mmh, so demanding.”

“Please?”

Shiro nodded with a smirk, pressing one more kiss to Keith’s temple before lifting him up. Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he was carried up the stairs. Though one passing image was seeing Kosmo, happily asleep and.. The fireplace was on? Whatever. Keith couldn’t be bothered to care how that happened right now.

 Keith was laid down on the bed in a slow manner, Shiro following on top of him. Their kisses turned from passionate to desperate, Shiro’s hand being quick to fumble with Keith’s zipper and eventually tug them off.

 “Wait, wait, hold on-” Keith sat up and stood, leaving Shiro confused and almost offended. He laughed and pecked him on the forehead, “I have a surprise for you, give me just a minute.”

 “It better be good, I’m getting a little tired of waiting, baby.”

“You’ll like it, I promise.” Keith fled to the bathroom with a small bag in his hands, quickly shutting the door.

 "Mhm..” Shiro laid back on the bed while he waited for Keith to come back. He tugged off his own pants and shirt, taking the initiative to also grab some lube from the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed.

He slowly stroked himself, and laughed, his erection getting harder and harder by the second. “I can’t believe my own boyfriend is going to give me blue balls.”

 “Oh shut up, I just- shit- one more second!” Keith seemed to be struggling on the other side of the door. With what, Shiro had no fucking clue. That is, until the door knob turned, and Keith opened the door to reveal himself in beautifully strapped lingerie, barely covering what he attempted to cover.

This was.. New. And Shiro had just about gasped when he took in the full picture. Fuck, how was Keith so pretty? The sight alone made his cock throb, resulting in him beckoning Keith back to him.

 “Come here.”

 Keith obeyed, slowly crawling back on the bed to meet Shiro with an aggressive series of kisses and bites from his mouth to his neck. His hips automatically began to grind on Shiro’s lap, eliciting soft moans from both of them.

Shiro sat up, forcing two fingers into Keith’s mouth- to which Keith’s tongue swished around and wetted them for the other. Sure, they had the lube sitting right there, but Shiro didn’t care. Taking those fingers back out, he slowly brought them down to Keith’s ass and circled his entrance.

“Shit.. Please.”

 “Hm?”

“ _Daddy_ , please..” Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s fingers enter him at the same time, his hips still going in a non-stop rotation. "More- fuck- please.. More," Keith's breath hitched as he felt Shiro's fingers leave him. This was going much faster than it usually did, but from the look on Shiro's face alone, he didn't seem to mind the idea of getting his cock inside of Keith as soon as possible. 

Shiro positioned himself, holding Keith up just above him as he shakily prodded, "You okay, baby?" 

Keith nodded, frantically bending over and grasping the sheets of the bed as he was slowly lowered onto Shiro's cock, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -!" He convulsed, doubling over in Shiro's lap to bury his face in his chest.  

Shiro chuckled through gritted teeth, then gave a deep exhale, "Listen to that dirty mouth of yours." He stood still for a couple moments, letting Keith catch his breath again before he dared to move. Once he got the okay from Keith's body language and incoherent whimpers, he began to move. His thrusts were harsh from the beginning, what with Keith letting himself completely loose. His hands moved from the bedsheets and wrapped around Shiro's neck, reaching to his back. Keith's nails would dig into the man's skin with each passing moment, the way Shiro took full control of both of their bodies driving him insane.

" _Nhhng- shit._ You look so fucking perfect like this," Shiro continued his movement, although quickly lost his cool-tempered composure from the way Keith felt. The tight, wet, heat surrounded him and made him throb in ways he couldn't describe without moaning. He could feel how shaky and out-of-breath Keith was starting to get, his strength was giving out. Shiro whispered soft encouragements in his ear, beckoning him to come, to relax and release. That smooth voice of his worked wonders. 

Shiro wrapped his right hand to just push Keith enough over the edge, (thank God this one vibrated too), with only a couple pumps over Keith's cock. A resounding moan left Keith harshly grabbing at Shiro's hair as he felt his stomach get wet with his own cum. He didn't notice at the time, but he'd made quite the mess of his own body, and Shiro's hand. 

 Shiro paused his thrusts, giving Keith a small break to recover so he didn't lose complete feeling in his body. After a couple moments of shaky breathing, Shiro gently lifted Keith off of him, small grunts coming from them both. They were both still so raw, so sensitive-- Hence Shiro's quick decision to turn them over, placing Keith beneath him and immediately spread his legs back apart. He bent over Keith, stealing his breath in a messy kiss as he plunged back inside of him.  

Keith broke the kiss to cry out, throwing his arms above his head where Shiro could pin them. The overstimulation was something Keith would never tire of, the feeling that made his entire body convulse and made him unable to speak coherently, and often affected his ability to walk afterwards.  

Shiro planted his forehead on Keith's, both of them huffing and panting and moaning as he continued to fuck with as much fervor as when he started. When Shiro finally opened his eyes to meet Keith's gaze, he noticed the tears pricking in his eyes and gave another encouraging kiss.  

Keith cried, "I love you- _fuck,_ I love you so much," his voice was hoarse and cut off by another crying moan. 

" _Ah_ \- I love you too," Even Shiro was starting to lose it.

Keith struggled to free his wrists, but Shiro kept them bound. He knew what Keith wanted, so he would deliver. He just wanted to let Keith give up control, let himself be pleasured. With one hand binding Keith's wrists, Shiro used the other to jack him off once again. He timed it perfectly, knowing that he too was coming close to climax. It didn't take much, considering the more he pumped Keith's cock, the more he tightened around Shiro's. 

If Shiro's hand didn't get Keith off, surely his voice would. The way his last moan came out as more of a desperate growl sent Keith into a frenzy, causing him to come yet again, just as Shiro did at that very moment. 

Neither of them could move. At least for a couple minutes. Keith felt the warmth of Shiro's cum inside him, and squirmed a little once he finally pulled out. Shiro landed next to Keith, his breath hitched and heavy. It took every fiber of Keith's being to find the strength to roll over just enough to hold Shiro in his arms. 

"I'm a fucking mess." Keith breathed out, his whole body being shaken up and down by Shiro's laughter.

"Yeah, you really are- Here." Shiro reached for the nightstand again and grabbed a small towel, gently cascading it over Keith's body to lazily clean him up as much as he could. 

"Mmh, thank you."

Shiro responded with a smile and a kiss, "I love you."

Keith liked it when Shiro said it first, "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 Christmas morning came bright and early as the sun shined right through the window and over Keith's face. He woke up with a kiss from a presumably already-awake Shiro, smiling and stretching out of bed, "Merry Christmas, baby."

 Keith hummed, "Merry Christmas. Sorry in advance for obliterating the wrapping you worked so hard on." He laughed, jokingly getting shoved out of bed into the cold air. He quickly ran to their dresser and threw on some suitable pajama bottoms (Krolia and Kolivan were coming over for Christmas this time) and an over-sized (obviously meant for Shiro) shirt, doing his part to throw some clothes over at Shiro to get him out of bed. "Payback."

 After successfully tackling Keith back on the bed as soon as he was close enough, Shiro was satisfied enough to get up out of bed and get dressed with a yawn.  

Shiro carried Keith bridal-style down the stairs, giggles and all, until being caught dead in his tracks with the look of pure horror came across his face. Keith was confused only momentarily until he too was struck with terror at the sight of Krolia and Kolivan already seated in their living room, just waiting.  

"Good morning, you two."

Keith shifted and was let go, properly landing on his feet. "I thought you were coming later-- Wait.. How long have you been here?" his heart dropped. 

"Since yesterday afternoon." Krolia smirked and set down coffee that she'd made for herself. "I came to see you, but you both seemed to be out of the house, and Kosmo wanted some company. Don't worry, I left before anything.. happened, last night."  

 _The fireplace_.. Keith wanted to die. And from the look on Shiro's face, so did he. Nevertheless, Shiro let out a nervous chuckle and forced the two of them to step closer into the living room and act like everything was totally fine, "It's nice to see you again." 

"You too, Shiro." Krolia paused, looking back to Keith. "You know what, we'll give you some privacy now and come back later, alright? Good luck, Keith."

"Thanks, mom.." 

A couple brief hugs were given (even by Kolivan), but they were quickly out the door before Shiro could even ask what Krolia had meant by that.  _Good luck?_

"Right, yeah, okay.." Keith diverted the conversation. Despite the embarrassment of everything that'd just happened, he seemed much more nervous than he should've been. Of course Shiro noticed.

"Hey-- it's okay, it's not like she caught us in the act." Shiro tried to laugh it off, but Keith could only give a nervous smile in response.

"Oh, it's not that, it's uhm.." He paused, "Could you actually, open your gifts first?" 

"Yeah, of course." Shiro smiled, looking for his name on the boxes, only to notice that they were all numbered. He picked up the one labeled with the number one, chuckling a little, "I'm going to make a wild assumption and say this one comes first?"

"Mhm." Keith still managed to laugh a little.

"Okay--" Shiro ripped apart the wrapping pretty easily, finding a box. He opened it to reveal a dog tag necklace-- one that he obviously recognized based on his expression. "Holy shit.. Is this..?"

"Before Kerberos, yeah. You told me to keep it safe, so I did." Keith smiled as he watched Shiro put it over his head and around his neck. 

_Something old._

"I can't believe you kept it this whole time." 

"Oh, don't worry, there's more." 

"Christ.." Shiro couldn't hide his smile. The dog tag read _'Officer Takashi Shirogane, Galaxy Garrison'_. It was amazing how far he'd come since then. He move onto the next gift, labeled with the number two. He was quicker to unwrap it, the curiosity killing him. As soon as he opened it, he just started giggling, pulling out a small black lion plushie, "Is this from Clear Day?"

"Mhm."

_Something new._

"Cute. I'll put it on my desk in my office." Shiro moved onto the third one, opening it with even more giggles. "Oh. My. God." Slowly, the keys of his old hoverbike (that keith  ~~stole~~ borrowed) jingled. "Where did you even find this?" 

"You gave them to me, before going to Kerberos. You told me I could practice." 

"Oh my- You're right. I remember that now." 

_Something borrowed._

Shiro moved onto the last one, labeled as four. This one was a little harder to find, more than he'd like to admit. Shiro opened the box to reveal a tiny glass case of preserved ice- labeled from Kerberos. Shiro was just in awe. He looked back to Keith with what he assumed were over a million questions.

Keith just laughed, "Your mission didn't totally go to waste. I might've had a little help from Sam and Matt for that one." 

_Something blue._

Shiro teared up, watching Keith walk towards the tree, "I can't believe you got all these things.."

"I just wanted to remind you how far you've come." Keith bent down and fished out a well-hidden tiny box, unwrapped, although he hid it behind his back. "Now for the real present, you might want to stand for this one-"

 "Those weren't the _real_ presents?!" Shiro stood while Keith just laughed, taking one step closer. 

 There was a short moment of silence before Keith took one more step, then took a knee directly in front of Shiro. There was nothing but absolute shock emanating from Shiro's face.

"Takashi, do you remember when I told you that I would save you as many times as it takes?" He watched the man standing in front of him cry, giving a small nod. Keith did his best to hold himself together, but damn it was getting difficult, "I said that because all those years ago, before Kerberos, before _everything,_ you saved me. You never gave up on me. And I knew, from the day that you came back down on Earth, the day I rescued you, I knew that I was never going to give up on you. I told you one day that my life would have been a lot different without you. I don't want a life without you."  

Keith opened the small ring box, revealing a shining, gold ring. "Takashi, will you marry me?" 

 Shiro's heart stopped. He was so overcome with emotion, so raw with memories and feelings that were all being forced out right at that moment. "Yes," he nodded, pulling Keith up into a shaky hug, "Yes, yes--" The two of them cried, sharing a chaste, slow kiss before Keith slipped the ring on Shiro's finger. 

"Pretty sure my presents fail in comparison to this," Shiro laughed out, the two of them giggling and attempting to stop the overflow of tears streaming down their faces.

 "No, as long as they're from you, that's impossible. You're all I need."

Pulling Keith to his body as close as possible, the two just swayed, stuck in that emotional high. Shiro just smiled, kissing his new fiancé on the forehead, "Merry Christmas, soon-to-be Mr. Shirogane."

 "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of gave up towards the end, I'm sorry fghjkl its 3:30 AM  
> Anyways, Season 8 was all a fever dream.  
> Thank god ao3 exists lol.  
> This was for the babe @phinamin ily ;)


End file.
